One Day in Apartment E-32342
by Heroi Oscura
Summary: One day in an Apartment with E-Scope... I wonder what will happen! Secret Santa for ThePessimisticRainbow. Oneshot!


One Day in Apartment E-32342

This is a Secret Santa request or whatever you call it for ThePessimisticRainbow! I hope she enjoys it! :D

* * *

><p>Noah stared at his book, trying to ignore the fact that his apartment was now on fire.<p>

He bit onto his plain bagel, wincing slightly at the taste. "Needs more cream cheese," he mused to himself as firefighters ran past him and people stared at the burning building.

Eva, who was watching the burning building next to him, also nodded. She drank a cup of coffee and groaned. "I should've asked for some more."

"Yep," Noah agreed. He looked up at the burning apartment. "How long do you think Izzy will be in jail this time?"

Eva shrugged. "An hour?" she guessed. "Maybe a day?"

"I bet thirty minutes," Noah drawled, as he watched Izzy, get dragged away by the cops. Of course, since she was Izzy, she fought back biting the men's arms and legs. Luckily the cops had come prepared this time, wearing arm and leg guards.

Eva gave him an incredulous stare before grunting. "You always win these things," she complained. "I should just give up."

Noah chuckled, before hearing Izzy scream. He turned to see the cops shoving Izzy into a one of their cars. "Izzy will never be detained!" she screamed out, letting the crowd hear her. "Izzy WILL find a way to escape! Izzy WILL-!" The door closed on her before she could continue.

Noah groaned. "I guess I'll go get my suitcase." He walked into a nearby alleyway and disappeared for a few moments. He came back out dragging a black suitcase behind him. Seeing Eva's confused expression, he shrugged. "I had one prepared in case this ever happened. _Again_."

"Dammit," Eva grumbled. "I should've fucking thought of that last time she burned down her own apartment! I had weeks worth of fucking footage in my computer that I lost!"

Noah looked at Eva with a raise of an eyebrow. "Footage?" he inquired.

Eva just groaned and started to walk towards the apartment building across from the burning one, pushing past the crowd. Noah followed still interested in what she was talking about. "My workout footage," she answered, once they were far enough from the crowd. "I was making a damn workout video that I could use to sell."

Noah snickered as they entered the building. "Workout?"

"Hey!" Eva protested holding a fist up to her head. "I swear it was actually pretty good."

He only chuckled. "Don't worry I believe you," he said, a smile still on his face. They entered a nearby elevator as Eva snorted.

"Yeah sure you do," she growled, clicking the button for the top floor.

Xxx

Noah lounged back in Izzy's sofa, skimming over one of his textbooks for his classes. Eva was weightlifting nearby, grunting as she did so. "You mind keeping it down?" he asked her. "I'm trying to study here."

"And I'm trying to keep my strength," Eva retorted back, grunting as she lifted another dumbbell.

Noah opened his mouth to make a comeback, when he heard a knock at the door. With a sigh, he walked over and opened it to reveal a police officer with Izzy, handcuffed next to him. "Noah!" the officer greeted, happily. "How are you doing?"

Noah leaned against that door and rolled his eyes. "Great, Rick. just great. My apartment just burned down for the seventh time this year and I have to stay with Izzy and the behemoth over there, again."

"What did you call me?!" Eva shouted.

Noah ignored her and nodded at Izzy. "She cleared?"

Rick laughed. "Of course she is!" he said, with a grin. "Did you expect something else, with parents as rich as hers?"

Noah groaned. "I had a little bit off hope," he muttered.

Rick laughed again and unlocked Izzy's handcuffs. "So did you catch the Packers game last night?" he asked, ignoring the fact that Izzy had given her a glare, before she bounded into her apartment.

Noah moved aside to let her in, and gave Rick a wry smile. "Sorry, but I'm more of a football fan," he apologized. "So, I didn't watch it."

"Wait… what?" Rick looked confused.

"I was joking," Noah drawled.

"Oh." Rick still didn't seem to understand. "Well, I'll see you next time this happens." He waved and turned around. "Bye."

Noah didn't bother to wave back and just closed the door. He glanced at the clock. "It's almost lunch." He looked at Izzy and Eva. "Should I get something from McDonalds or some other fast-food chain?"

"Not from Taco Bell," Eva growled.

"Of course." Noah reached for his keys, which he had left on the kitchen counter, only to find nothing there. "What the hell?" he said, in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Eva grunted.

"My keys," Noah said. "It's missing."

"I stole them!" Izzy appeared in front of Noah, out of nowhere. "Now you can't get into your car!" She laughed.

Noah just sat back down on his chair. "I guess we're not eating anything, today," he muttered. "Or any other day."

"W-we could always cook!" Izzy said.

"Cook what?" Noah just rolled his eyes. "I don't really know how to cook nor have I ever tried."

Izzy pushed a cookbook into his hands. Noah, with a raised eyebrow, opened it up to the page she had bookmarked and frowned. He looked her and tossed the book back. "No, thanks."

"But it would be fun!" protested Izzy, as she grabbed Noah's arm and began to tug on it. "Please!" she begged.

Noah stood fast for a few seconds, before sighing in defeat. "Fine," he muttered. "Just don't think that I'll do it perfectly," he continued, standing up and picking up the book. He started at the recipe.

"Yay!" Izzy began to jump up and down in celebration. "Yay! Yay! Ya-!"

Eva put her hand over Izzy's mouth to get her to stop talking. "So what are you making?" she asked Noah, as her stomach rumbled.

"Chicken," Noah answered, before glanced at Izzy. "Do we even have all of the ingredients we need for this?"

Izzy winked. "Izzy prepared them all in advance!" She spread her arms out wide and gestured to the table where groceries were piled up.

"I was wondering what those were for," Eva muttered.

Noah skimmed through the recipe one more time before shutting it. "Okay," he said. "Let's just get started before either I or Izzy accidentally blows up the oven."

"Wait." Eva recoiled, as Noah picked up the bags on the table. "Blow up?!"

Xxx

Noah sliced the chicken he had gotten from the bag, into cubes and tossed them into a bowl, where Izzy was waiting with her wooden spoon. She began to mix the chicken around in yogurt and some spices, humming a merry tune.

Eva watched them all with a sudden feeling that she was useless in this situation. Both in the cooking and story. "Anything I can do to help?" she asked, hopefully.

"Uh…" Noah nodded towards Izzy. "After Izzy is done can you put them in the oven and look after them. I need them inside for.. about 15 minutes."

Eva nodded and grinned. "Got it! Anything else?" He pride was slowly being restored.

"No nothing else."

Her pride was destroyed.

In a different pan, Noah mixed in some vegetables and other spices, for several minutes before putting them into a food processor and blending it together to create a thick sauce. He poured it back into the previous pan and added the chicken.

"It is almost done?" Izzy asked hopefully.

"Yeah is it?!" Eva groaned in the background. "I'm fucking starving here!"

Noah took a minute before answering. "Yep," he drawled, though there was a hint of a smile on his face. "It's done."

"Finally!" groaned Eva, sitting down at the table, as Noah brought the curry over to her. She grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer and immediately dipped it in and took a large bite. "What the-?!" she said in surprise. "It's actually pretty good."

Noah blinked. "Really?" he mumbled. "Well that's a surprise."

"Izzy wants a bite!" Izzy mimicked Eva and had a spoonful of the curry. Her face dropped. "Meh."

"Meh?" Noah asked.

Izzy nodded and took another bite. "Meh. It's really good."

"Right…" Noah just shared a glance with Eva, before taking some for himself.

Xxx

After they were done eating, they all lounged around Izzy's sofa, keeping to themselves. Noah was reading a textbook while Eva was back to lifting her weights again.

"Noah!"

"Ah!" Noah dropped his book in surprise when Izzy popped into his field of vision. He sighed. "What do you want!?"

"Let's play a game," Izzy said in the creepiest voice she could muster.

"What's the magic word?" Noah asked, starting to read his book again.

"I'll gut you like a fish."

"Nope." Noah's book was suddenly thrown out of his hands and out the window. Hw watched it go, with barely any expression on his face. "But it was close enough, I guess." He turned to Izzy. "What do you want to play?"

Izzy put a board game in front of Noah. "Monopoly."

"No." Noah just shook his head. "Last time we played this you kidnapped our neighbors and held them for ransom."

"For good reason," Izzy protested.

"You said you would kill them if I didn't give you 'Vermont Avenue'," Noah pointed out. "And you literally had no reason to have it."

"Fine," she grumbled before putting out another board game. "How about the Game of Life?"

"As if," grunted Eva. "Last time we played that you tried to marry Noah and actually have s-!"

"Can we not remind me of that… occurrence?" Noah interrupted.

Izzy pouted. "So what should we play?" she whined, still looking bored out of her mind.

Noah thought for a moment and held out his hand. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?" he suggested.

Xxx

_10 mins. later…_

Eva pulled her hand back at the sight of Izzy holding scissors in her hand and pointing them at her. "What the hell Izzy?" she yelled, before taking deep breathe to control her emotions.

"I was going to play scissors!" she replied cheerfully, making stabbing motions with the tool.

Noah sighed. "This is why we don't play any games with you, Izzy."

Izzy winced. "Oh… right." She stood up sullenly and looked down. "I guess I'll just leave everyone alone for a little while, then." She walked over to the bathroom, which was the only place where anyone could get any peace and quiet inside the ramped apartment.

Noah looked at Eva and leaned back on the chair, before closing his eyes. "What's wrong with her?"

Eva shrugged. "Oh I wonder," she muttered.

Noah glanced at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Eva got up and stretched. "Tell me when it ends, will you?" She headed towards one of the small guest rooms.

Noah watched her go, still frowning. "Ends?" he repeated.

Xxx

Noah was outside the apartment looking out on the brightly lit city, that seemed to glow against the dark. He had been there studying inside for most of the day, and only just decided to head outside, to get some fresh air. He looked across the street, noticing the fact that his own apartment was still blanked and covered with soot. "So… Why do you keep burning my house?" he asked, noticing that Izzy had come up in front of him.

Izzy seemed surprised. "Well… um… Izzy just wanted to have some fun!" She saluted, though seemed to waver.

"I'm pretty sure there's other things you could do to 'have fun'," Noah pointed out. "But the fact that you've continued to burn my apartment for the past two years, is confusing. And at the same time, you've burned this own apartment for the past few years and came to mine. Why?" He turn to look at her.

Izzy was fidgeting. "I just… Izzy just…" She looked down ashamed.

Noah walked past her and back into the apartment. "Of course, I'm a fucking idiot for being too lazy to move away. It's also pretty amazing that I haven't been evicted yet." He pursued his lip. "Yep, amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>And it ends there! :D<strong>

**I hope ThePessimisticRainbow enjoyed this even though it wasn't all that great in my own opinion. Oh well, at least I got it out on time.**

**Reviews are appreciated! Just don't be too hurtful… xD**


End file.
